1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to the field of detachable snow plow blades for motor vehicles. It relates in particular to those blades that are designed for use in conjunction with vehicles a home owner might typically drive. Thus, the field most directly related to the invention encompasses those snow plow blades which are fairly lightweight, may be readily attached and detached from a vehicle and may be readily stored when not in use.
2. Description of the Background Art
Snow plow blades which are designed for attachment and removal from a vehicle are of course well known in the art. Generally, however, these blades are attached to a vehicle through a complicated series of chains and bolt and nut connections as well as bumper gripping and frame gripping devices. They are difficult to both install and remove. Some previous plow blades were designed to be lifted from the ground to clear objects and snow piles while others were more or less stationary with respect to the vehicle that was pushing the plow.
The prior art has disclosed folding snow plow blades and skids on the lower portion of the blade. Some of the plows are triangular in plan view and do not fold. In other applications blades have been more or less simply tied to bumpers of automobiles.
There has been disclosed in the use of resilient pads between a bumper and a snow plow although in the art an effort has been made to prevent direct contact between the bumper and the rear of the snow plow blade or its integral supports.
Suction cups have been used with respect to automobiles to mount small items such as windshield and headlight filters and even Kewpie.TM. dolls. They have not been used to mount snow plow blades.